This invention relates generally to a measuring and monitoring apparatus for blood pressure and heart rate of a human patient. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for determining a patient's blood pressure in accord with medically accepted pressure levels and heart rate measuring methods.
Although monitoring apparatus for blood pressure and heart rate have heretofore been provided, such apparatus have either required skilled personnel using a standard pressure cuff and stethoscope apparatus or alternately unskilled personnel utilizing complex apparatus which provides erroneous readings. Present equipment capable of being utilized by unskilled personnel suffers from erroneous readings due to artifact motion signals which may be contributed by noise associated with muscle movement, arm motor movement and general environmental noise. Thus there is a need for a monitoring apparatus capable of being operated by unskilled personnel which provides accurate blood pressure and heart rate readings.